Life After Anubis
by brown-eyedninja556
Summary: 6 years after the kids left Anubis House. Pregnancies, weddings and a shock break-up no one saw coming.
1. Chapter 1

Nina's POV

It's been 6 years since we all graduated. Fabian and have been married for a year and have a baby on the way, 2 actually I'm having twins!

Patricia and Eddie have been married for 4 years have 1 kid, Hayley she's 4; Patricia had to drop out of college to look after her. They also another 1 coming.

Mick and Joy are engaged and are getting married in about 2 months, who knew Mick and Joy would be such a cute couple?

Jerome and Mara are yet to be engaged but we all know he is going to pop the question soon. The only one who knows Mara is pregnant is me.

Amber and Alfie have been married for 6 months and don't have any children yet.

"Nins! I'm home!" Fabian's voice echoed through our large apartment

"Hi Fabian" I smiled before giving him a peck on the lips "How was work?"

"Still nothing to write about the news here is terrible Nina!" He complained as he took a sip of coffee

Fabian and I are journalists; there aren't many interesting stories in Cheshire, which is where we live.

Patricia's POV

I can't believe Slimeball and I have been married for 4 years. We didn't expect to get married until this year but then I got pregnant with Hayley so we thought we should get married now so she doesn't think it's weird that we aren't married.

I'm an artist and I have 1 collection called Anubis Mysteries which is basically paintings of places and things we saw when we were all in Sibuna.

Eddie is a builder and is currently renovating a house for us to live in which will be ready in 2 months, 1 month before our other baby is born.

We live in California, Eddie's decision but I really like it here, the weather is so much better in America than England.

I saw Hayley run towards the front door which signalled Eddie was home.

"Daddy!" Hayley yelled as she hugged him

"Hello Hayley" Eddie said as stroked Hayley's brown hair. She probably got my original hair colour and her brown eyes, her grandpa.

"Hey Slimeball" I said before he kissed my cheek

"Hey Yacker, the house is going good we just need to put the rest of the walls in then decorate!"

"That's fantasic!"

Mara's POV

Jerome and I live together in Wolverhampton. I'm a school teacher at the private school and Jerome is a policeman.

I'm currently pregnant but only Nina knows because she was there when I took the test. I'm only like 2-3 weeks through though.

Jerome walked into the living room, I know I needed to tell him I was pregnant but I guess it can wait.

"Mara, Amber and Alfie said they're coming from Sweden in a month or two!" Jerome announced with a huge smile on his face

"That's great news! I haven't seen them since their wedding!" I smiled

"Well I guess I better say that I need to take some days of when the dates are confirmed!" He said putting down the phone

"I better ask for a substitute those days!"

Joy's POV

I looked frantically for a wedding magazine; my caterer bailed on me so I needed to find a new one.

"Hey Joy any luck with the caterer?" Mick asked me as he walked in with his soccer uniform on.

"No, why does this always happen to me?"

"Joy, look at me we are going to have a fantastic wedding shit caterer or not. I love you!" He said before kissing me passionately.

Mick plays professional soccer here in Australia and is starting to learn Aussie Rules football, which is actually a really good sport we support North Melbourne. I'm a wedding planner so I planned everyone who has been in married from Anubis Houses weddings' and currently planning my one.

Amber's POV

Alfie and I walked through our large house in Sweden. My favourite room was probably my office which looked like Miranda's off The Devil Wears Prada but only my desk was pink and there was a room to the side wear all my mannequins were.

I'm a fashion designer and am quite known throughout the world; a few celebrities like Kristen Stewart and Emma Watson have worn my designs. Alfie is a movie director; his latest film is about a group of teenagers going camping and one of them gets abducted by aliens, he is really happy with it actually.

"Hey Ambs I just got off the phone with Jerome and he said we could come to Wolverhampton in a month or 2" Alfie said excitingly

"YAY! I can bring all my scrapbooks and Mara can help me update my Jara one!" I squealed.

Life was pretty good.


	2. Chapter 2

**Patricia's POV**

"Hayley, sweetie can you get me the cake from the cupboard?" I asked

It was Eddie's mum's birthday and I decided that we would bring her a tea cake.

"Why do we need to make the cake mummy?" Hayley asked

"Because it's Grandma's birthday!"

The cake took a while because I accidentally put in the icing mixture and not the actual cake mix but it still turned out alright!

Eddie walked in and we kissed me on the cheek

"Is that for my mom?" He asked with his sexy American accent

"Yes it is; I'm still not in her good books because I dropped out of college for Hayley!" I replied being slightly annoyed

Eddie's mother and I hardly ever got along. When Slimeball and I first started dating she tried to break me and him up in the summer and get him with a skanky American chick. When I dropped out of college she told me she never wanted to see the barstad child in her life, who is now her favourite granddaughter.

"It will be fine! Trust me!" Eddie sad before kissing my head

We walked over to the old cottage that Ms Miller lived in; that place still creeps me out.

Hayley's head rested on my shoulder as I knocked on the door.

"Eddie! Hello!" Ms Miller said as she took Hayley off me

"Happy birthday Maria, Hayley helped me make this cake for you!" I said as I gave it to her

"Well come in. Oh and Eddison, Gretchen's here!" As soon as I heard the name I felt like I was going to kill the old lady!

Gretchen was the skank that Eddie's mum tried to hook him up with.

"Hey Eddie" Gretchen said as she nibbled his ear a little

"Uhh Gretchen I'm married to Patricia, I have a daughter and another baby coming!" Eddie yelled

"Eddie, Eddie, Eddie you don't remember do you? When you came back the summer after first year of college we went to the beach party?"

**Author's POV**

"_Eddie!" Blake yelled as he saw his best friend drinking a beer in the corner_

"_What?" The lonesome boy yelled as he _

"_It's a party! You need to loosen up a little!"_

"_But Patricia's not here! I miss my Yacker!"_

"_Eddie, you're drunk! Come on I'll get you a girl that will take your mind off Patricia"_

_Eddie groaned as the older boy led him to a skanky blonde._

"_Gretchen?" Eddie asked as he rubbed his eyes_

"_Yes" The skank said as she pressed her lips against Eddie's_

_They moved toward Gretchen's beach house and Gretchen pushed him onto the double bed._

_I'm not going into detail, but I think you get the picture now!_

**Eddie's** **POV**

I can't believe the story I just heard! I needed to call Blake for confirmation!

"Hey! Eddie long time no see!" Blake yelled through the phone

"Dude! I need you to answer this truthfully, did you make me sleep with Gretchen?" I asked slowly

"Yes I did; but it was only because you wouldn't stop crying about your girlfriend! Oh and by has she told you about your kid yet?"

"WHAT KID?" I screamed as I hung up

"Your baby boy that you gave me!" Gretchen said with a ditzy smile

I could see Patricia and Hayley weren't in the house anymore.

"If you leave I will have to kill your daughter!" Gretchen said as she held onto Eddie's wrist

"What's his name?" I asked as I gulped

"Jayden, he's five"

"Listen I need to go get my wife, you have no idea what she feels don't you, you stupid skank!" I yelled as I walked out the door

I found Patricia and Hayley sitting on the grass.

"Let's go home"

**So hey guys.**

**I need like a huge favour from you.**

**I need you to pick out names for all of the kids. **

**Yes SPOILERS Amber and Joy will get preggers!**

**FABINA:**

**1 Boy and 1 Girl**

**PEDDIE:**

**1 Girl**

**MOY**

**1 Boy**

**AMFIE**

**2 Girls**

**JARA**

**1 BOY**

**Thanks**

**brown-eyedninja556**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mara's POV**

"So Amber how's Sweden?" I asked as I took a sip of tea

"It's fantabulous Mars; you should totally visit one time" Amber explained as she drank some of her champagne

"Amber; you're 23 soon 24 I think you're a little old to be using words like fantabulous"

"Please Mara no one is ever too old to use the word fantabulous!" She defended "Champagne?"

"No thanks not allowed I'm pre-" I stopped myself from saying just in case Jerome heard

"You're pregnant aren't you?!" I nodded feeling ashamed, I wanted to wait until Jerome and I were married not have on while we're not even engaged!

"You need to tell Jerome Mara or else I'll-" Amber was cut off when Jerome walked into the room

"You're pregnant?" Jerome asked with a suit on

"Yes. What's with the suit Jerome?" I asked

Jerome bent down on one knee. This wasn't happening.

"Mara Allyson Jaffray; will you do the honour of becoming my wife?" He asked while opening a blue velvety box.

The ring was silver with a princess cut diamond and diamonds all around.

I could hear Amber squealing and Alfie trying to calm her down.

"Yes!" I managed to choke out as tears rolled down my cheeks

**~One Week Later~ **

**Still Mara's POV**

Amber and Alfie went shopping so Jerome and I are sitting on the couch.

We were talking about our wedding and Jerome got out 2 note pads.

"What are those for Jerome?" I asked

"Baby names Mars!" Jerome laughed as he passed one to me

"You think of the boys names, I think of the girls!"

I already had heaps of names thought out! I wrote down on the pad a lot of names and so did Jerome.

"Alright you go first Jerome!"

"Well I have, Mike, Colton, Paul, Lucas, Jayden, Isaak, Todd, and Benjamin" Jerome read of his list

"I have Quinn, Fiona, Jordi, Lilly, Kaitlynn, Ashleigh, Alexandria and Katrina" I read

"Okay I like Jordi for a girl!" Jerome smiled

"Fine I pick the boys name! I like Colton!" I smiled

"So you're either a Colton or a Jordi!" Jerome said as he put his hand on my stomach

God I love him

**Yeah it's very short but they will get longer I promise the next chapter will be 800 words+**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay since everyone loves them! The one and only...FABINA!**

**Nina's POV**

My stomach is incredibly large and I'm only 7 months! Patricia's stomach was as large as mine when she was 9 months! The doctor said that the twins could be premature because of how big I'm getting.

"Nina!" A voice called from the front door

"Hey Fabes! I smiled as I kissed his cheek

"So I was thinking of pizza for dinner?"

"Sounds good! I'll-" I was interrupted by water trickling down my leg "Fabian, my water broke"

"Shit get in the car now!" Fabian yelled

I walked as fast as I could to Fabian's car and picked up his phone

"Who are you calling?"

"Amber! She would love to know that I'm giving birth and-" I screamed as a contraction hit

I dialled Amber's number and it rang for a while

"Hello?" A chirpy voice answered

"Amber, since you've been asking when the baby's coming, it's coming now!" I said before screaming

"Holy crap! Jerome, Mara, Alfie and I will get there ASAP!" Amber squealed

"Please hurry!" I cried before hanging up

I felt another contraction coming before the car started slowing down.

"Fabian? What happened?" I cried

"I'm out of fuel! God knows how long we're gonna be here for!"

"Call an ambulance then!"

"Hi, my wife is about to give birth! Yeah, um okay I'll put you on loud speaker then! They can't come for another hours so they said that I need to birth them!" Fabian said as he breathed slowly

"I swear to God Fabian Rutter if you kill my babies I will kill you!" I yelled

I heard a voice coming from Fabian's phone "Okay well how long was it since your wife's water broke?"

"It broke about 30 minutes ago!" I yelled

"Do you know how to measure dilation?" One of the people asked

"No I don't!" Fabian huffed

"Well the cervical opening needs to be 10 centimetres to give birth how many is she now?"

"About 8"

"What? 2 extra centimetres! I can't do this much longer!" I yelled

"I'm sorry Ma'am but your husband will have to check again in five minutes"

"I can't wait much longer! These babies need to get out!" I screamed as tears fell down my face.

"Please Nina! Look there's Jerome's car!" Fabian said as he took deep breaths

I saw Jerome, Mara, Alfie and Amber come running towards our car.

"Why aren't you in a hospital Nina?" Amber asked while squealing

"Our car broke down and the ambulance will be another 20 minutes" Fabian explained to them

"Fabian, how is the dilation now?" The ambulance driver asked

"9 centimetres!"

"I can't do this for much longer!" I cried before another contraction hit

"Listen to me Nins, you can do this! You survived when you fell down the hole in the game of Senate!" Amber told me

"Thank you Amber" Nina smiled before screaming again

"Nina, you're 11 centimetres"

"Okay well since Nina is passed 10 its time to push! And Fabian well will be there in 5-" The phone died and Amber screamed before I pushed

"Okay Nina 5 pushes!" Mara said before Fabian gave her a glare

I screamed while trying to push

"4 more, you can do this!"

I pushed again and I could see Jerome and Alfie going green.

"3, 2, 1" Amber squealed before I heard a baby cry

"This one is a boy" Fabian smiled as he wrapped our baby boy into a towel

"Okay now time to get the other baby out!" Amber chirped

We went through the same process again until I heard another baby scream.

"You did it Nina!" Fabian smiled

I heard sirens going and I turned to see the ambulance.

"Hello sorry we took so long! Now let's get these babies to the hospital"

It took us 15 minutes to get to the hospital Fabian couldn't stop smiling at me

I got put into the maternity ward and my twins had to go somewhere else because they were premature.

"What are we going to name our twins?" I asked Fabian

"Well all I know is the boy is going to be one of my girls boyfriends!" Amber said

"One of your girls?" Alfie said as he choked on some water he got from the cafeteria

"Yeah Alfie! I'm preggers!" Amber smiled

"How far?" Alfie asked Amber

"4 months! I have small bump see!" Amber squealed as she lifted her shirt so you could see her little baby bump

"How do you know you're having 2 girls?"

"There is such thing as an ultrasound!"

"Anyway back to the point! My babies are nameless!" I laughed

"Amber-Lee" Amber smiled

"Very funny Amber! I like Daisy!" Mara smiled

"Well for the boy I like Kevin!" Fabian pointed out

"And for the girl Allison!" Alfie smiled

"Kevin Michael and Allison Audrey Rutter" Nina smiled

The doctor came in and handed my babies and left the room

"You're Kevin Michael" I said to the baby in the blue bundle "And you're Allison Audrey" I smiled while I looked at the pink bundle

Kevin looked like Fabian's baby so much; dark hair and I will bet anything that he had his eyes as well. However Allison looked like a mixture of Fabian and me my hair and her eyes hand opened so she had also had Fabian's eyes.

"Do you want to hold one?" I asked Fabian

"Yes" Fabian answered as he picked up Allison from me.

I finally felt like I had a normal family.


End file.
